Dim Light
by hellozuan
Summary: Taehyung mencoba menghitung; kira-kira sudah seminggu. Entah apa yang membuat Jungkooknya begitu bukan Jungkook. VKOOK TAEKOOK. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**Dim Light**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook**

* * *

Rating: M in case. Hanya jaga-jaga.  


* * *

Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ dengan bosan ketika pintu _apartment_ berbunyi. Ia melirik laki-laki muda yang baru masuk kemudian melirik jam dinding.

"Hei, Bocah. Baru pulang jam segini?" Alisnya terangkat. "Dari mana?" Nada suaranya tidak menuntut, tiba-tiba berubah prihatin ketika melihat pria berambut coklat itu berjalan layaknya mayat hidup. Hanya mengangguk sebagai respon sambil lalu menuju kamarnya.

Taehyung berkutat lagi dengan _remote_ televisi, menekan-nekan setiap tombol secara bergantian tanpa maksud yang jelas.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Taehyung berada dalam situai seperti ini. Ia mencoba menghitung; kira-kira sudah seminggu. Entah apa yang membuat pria tadi begitu bukan Jungkook.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Seperti yang sudah diduganya. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, dua puluh menit. Taehyung menghampiri kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintu, "Jungkook-ah."

"Ya, Hyung?" Suara di dalam kamar mandi tersamarkan oleh berisiknya suara _shower._ Bukan hal yang perlu diperdebatkan tapi Taehyung sempat bertanya-tanya –hanya sekilas–mengenai apa yang sedang disembunyikan darinya. Barangkali kekasihnya menangis tapi tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padanya.

"Kau oke?" Taehyung bersuara lebih keras, berharap mendapat jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum telinganya menangkap suara halus Jungkook yang tidak biasanya.

"–Iya, Hyung."

Sebenarnya biasanya ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dan bertanya. Tapi selama lima menit berikutnya, Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu itu. Mungkin ini yang harus ia lakukan sejak pertama kali menyadari perubahan sikap Jungkook –tapi bodohnya, baru ia lakukan sekarang– akhir-akhir ini. Ia menunggu hingga akhirnya kenob pintu berputar, kemudian ia bisa melihat area kulit yang menghitam di bawah mata Jungkkok dengan lebih jelas. Ada ekspresi yang tidak bisa Taehyung mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengobservasi.

"Uh, bisakah aku... Permisi?" interupsi Jungkook sambil membenarkan handuk yang hanya membalut pinggang hingga setengah pahanya.

Taehyung menyadari rasa risih pria di hadapannya, kemudian malah tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Jungkook menunduk dan melewatinya begitu saja. Sungguh ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh tapi ya, _sudahlah._ Citranya di depan Jungkook memang 'begitu'.

"Kau mau aku membuatkan apa?" tawarnya sembari mengekor Jungkook. Tangan dimasukkan ke saku, berusaha terlihat santai.

Ada hal lain dari sorot mata Jungkook malam itu –yang tidak berbeda jauh daripada malam-malam sebelumnya– dan Taehyung hanya berusaha mengerti, memberi perhatian, tapi lupa kalau ia tidak bisa memasak.

"Jangan masuk, dasar mesum," Jungkook menahan dada Taehyung sebelum ia bisa melewati pintu kamar Jungkook, menutup pintu lalu muncul lagi dalam waktu tidak lebih dari dua menit. Ia mengenakan kaus putih polos dan _boxer_ hitam. Poninya masih basah dan Jungkook mengusapnya agar tidak menusuk ke mata. "Mau makan apa?"

"Hyung, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Jungkook setelah hampir satu jam –sejak kepulangannya– diam. Suara talenan yang beradu dengan pisau bertempo cepat –tapi tidak secepat biasanya– ketika ia memotong berbagai bahan untuk sup malam itu.

"Baik."

"Tidak ada pekerjaan lagi?"

"Sudah selesai, Bocah. Ada apa?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk di depan _counter_ mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok ke _counter._

"Kenapa mengikutiku terus?" dengusnya. "Berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk, Hyung!" ia mengambil sendok dari tangan Taehyung beserta sendok lain yang ada di _counter_ lalu meletakkannya di rak cuci piring yang jauh dari jangkauan Taehyung.

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam, Jungkook _kembali_ menjadi Jungkook yang gemar mengomel. Taehyung sedikit lega. "Karena aku ingin. Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menopang dagu.

"Kenapa apanya?"

Taehyung terus memandang Jungkook. Ia melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya meliriknya, hanya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain seolah-olah menolak kontak mata dengannya. Taehyung terdiam dan tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Jungkook hingga pria itu sedikit salah tingkah. Hanya sedikit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung," jawab Jungkook. Sekarang ia berdiri di hadapannya sembari menunggu air mendidih. Tangan di pinggang dan senyum mengembang. "Sungguh, Hyung. Jangan menatapku seperti itu," lanjutnya karena melihat reaksi Taehyung.

Taehyung mungkin memiliki cara berpikir yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan tapi ia tahu bahwa Jungkook hanya berpura-pura, hanya tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan bersandiwara seolah-olah ia hanya lelah dan saat ini baik-baik saja. Taehyung justru malah semakin merasa penasaran. Bahkan lebih dari itu, ia khawatir. Ia khawatir tapi tetap diam dan pandangan terkunci pada figur Jungkook.

* * *

"Katakan padaku, kamu kenapa?" tanya Taehyung lagi ketika ia berdiri tepat di belakang Jungkook. Pria itu terkesiap lalu membalikkan badan dengan kesal.

"Bodoh! Aku hampir saja menusukmu dengan pisau, tahu!" desisnya sambil melotot.

"Salahnya melamun!" balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah. Ia memang berjingkat tadi. Tapi bukankah harusnya Jungkook menyadari, berhubung tadi Taehyung tidak sengaja menginjak plastik yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu?"

Taehyung justru tersenyum, menangkap kepanikan yang sungguh dari nada suara Jungkook. Senyumnya semakin mengembang karena Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Semburat halus menyebar di pipinya, samar namun Taehyung dapat melihatnya.

"Tatap aku."

"Tidak mau," Jungkook membalikkan badan lagi dan menyibukkan diri dengan pisau serta talenannya.

Taehyung memegang bahu Jungkook dan membalikkan badannya. Sontak Jungkook melepas pisau di genggamannya hingga suara logam yang beradu dengan lantai marmer berbunyi nyaring. Ia mendengus dan membungkuk hendak mengambil benda itu tapi Taehyung menahan tangannya.

"Jungkook," suara Taehyung merendah.

Jungkook hanya menggumam. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya tapi tidak sepenuhnya memandang pria di hadapannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada dagu Taehyung alih-alih memandang sepasang obsidian yang mungkin saja mendelik saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Taehyung, seolah-olah sebentar lagi akan ada sinar laser yang bisa memenggal kepalanya dalam sekejap. Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

"Pandang mataku," Taehyung berdeham. "Jungkook," ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup pipi si rambut gelap dengan gerakan yang halus, persuasif.

Pada kenyataannya, tubuh Jungkook selalu bereaksi berlawanan dengan pikirannya tiap kali Taehyung menyentuhnya. Kali ini pun demikian. Ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika matanya bertemu mata Taehyung. Pupil matanya membesar dan Jungkook kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hyung, aku tidak–,"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu Taehyung menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Tangannya di pinggang Jungkook, terjulur sejenak untuk mematikan kompor di belakangnya lalu kembali ke lekuk tubuh Jungkook. Ia mengecup, kemudian mengulum bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, berusaha menunjukkan penuh perhatiannya. Temponya perlahan dan penuh kesabaran.

* * *

"Hyung, aku–,"

Taehyung menginterupsi perkataan Jungkook lagi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya beralih ke belakang tengkuk Jungkook. Kali ini muncul perasaan tidak sabar, menuntut, _perlu_ Jungkook. Jungkook yang biasanya ceria. Jungkook yang cerewet dan menyebalkan. Dan lebih dari itu, ia butuh penjelasan atau setidaknya alasan mengapa sikapnya berubah.

Jungkook melangkah mundur dan Taehyung mengimbangi langkahnya dengan begitu sempurna. Tidak kehilangan satu inchi kecupannya hingga Jungkook terpojok di sudut dapur. Sebuah desahan meluncur halus dari bibir Jungkook. Ia membalas ciuman Taehyung dengan rasa frustasi, tergesa-gesa, dan putus asa. Dan Taehyung menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Ada apa?" tanyanya segera setelah ia menarik diri.

"Aku tidak tau, Hyung," Jungkook mendesah kesal, mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan dada Taehyung sebelum pria itu mencaplok bibirnya lagi. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan sebagian kaos Taehyung terselip di antara jemarinya. "Sungguh. Rasanya _seharusnya_ tidak ada yang salah. Tidak ada yang mengusikku. Atau membuatku sedih. Aku hanya–,"

Taehyung menunggu. Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dengan gugup. Taehyung refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"–hanya... Mungkin... rasanya seperti kehilangan diriku. Rasanya seperti–,"

* * *

"Hyung, bisakah kau berhenti memotong kata-kataku? Aku mulai kesal dengan bibirmu."

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum. "Ah, tiang lampu jalananku," Taehyung mempersempit jarak lagi. Hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan hidung Jungkook. Tangannya berada di sisi badan Jungkook, memenjarakannya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Jungkook mengerutkan kening.

"Cahaya malamku," Taehyung mengusap pipinya.

"Hyung, aku mulai muak," Jungkook menggeliat risih.

"Baiklah," Taehyung memutar matanya kesal. "Kau lentera hidupku, Jungkook-ah, kau hanya sedang meredup. Tidak ada yang salah darimu. Kau akan mendapatkan sinarmu kembali. Apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, jangan terlalu larut dalamnya. Karena tidak _semuanya_ seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

Jungkook menunduk, memandang sandal putih polosnya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Taehyung benar dan ia semakin tertohok. Jungkook hanya berkata, "Sejak kapan kau jadi bijaksana?" dengan nada cemooh. Tetap saja ada rasa gundah di hatinya tapi ia tersenyum, entah berbohong lagi atau karena cukup menerima logika pria di hadapannya. Sungguh, Jungkook _tidak_ tahu dan itu yang membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Taehyung menatap matanya lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Tepat di pupil matanya. Jungkook mendorongnya sambil menggumam hal semacam 'berhentilah menatapku seperti itu' tapi Taehyung justru semakin mendekat. Seperti ada hal yang membuatnya ingin terus meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya. Masih ada keraguan di mata Jungkook dan Taehyung ingin menghapusnya.

"Menyebalkan," dengusnya. Kali ini Jungkook yang maju meraih bibir Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Satu tangannya menghiasi rahang tegas Taehyung sementara yang lainnya meremas kerah bajunya.

Bibir Taehyung turun ke dagu Jungkook, kemudian mengecup sepanjang rahangnya, mengeksplor leher hingga tulang selangka –favoritnya– Jungkook yang tampak menonjol.

Taehyung mengukir beberapa –belas– tanda merah di leher Jungkook. Tungkai kakinya melingkar di pinggul Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung di pahanya, menopang seluruh berat badan Jungkook dan entah Jungkook tidak sadar, terlalu menikmati, atau memang melegalkannya. Sekilas tawa keluar dari bibir Taehyung sebelum ia sibuk menyesapi setiap inchi permukaan kulit Jungkook. Pubertas dan hormon memang menakjubkan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

* * *

Astaga setelah sekian lama aku nggak _nangkring_ di ffn aaaaa /? sorry hyper.

Aku udah lama nggak buat ff teman-teman. RnR juseyo *grin* butuh masukan dan saran.

Oh ya note buat readers yang mungkin sempat baca ffku sebelum ini, dilanjut atau di delete? It's been very long time ya. Maafkan aku.

Terimakasih semua~


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Dim Light**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **Cast: Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook**

* * *

Rating: M untuk jaga-jaga  


 **Happy Reading and RnR juseyooo~  
**

 **Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

* * *

Taehyung terbangun di perempat malam. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala di sudut ruangan sebagai penerangan. Ia melirik puncak kepala Jungkook yang ada di pangkal lengannya. Rasanya tangannya kebas maka ia berusaha bangun tanpa mengusik pria manis itu.

Sepertinya usahanya cukup berhasil atau mungkin Jungkook memang sudah terlalu lelah. Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur _queen size-nya._ Jungkook sekarang terlelap di pangkuannya, masih tenang dan damai dengan alam mimpinya.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Jungkook dengan cahaya yang minim. Meskipun demikian, otaknya tetap bisa memproyeksikan setiap inchi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya pun – _sudahlah._ Ini terlalu pagi.

Taehyung mengusap surai rambut Jungkook tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya sama sekali. Pergerakannya begitu halus sementara ia memperhatikan mata Jungkook yang saat ini sedikit sembab. _Well,_ sesi panasnya semalam tidak berlangsung lama dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang menangis di pelukannya.

* * *

 _Jam bandul di luar kamar tidur Taehyung berdentang dua belas kali. Suaranya samar menyusup ke ruangan yang temaram kemudian ke gendang telinga Taehyung tanpa berarti apa-apa._

 _Saat itu perhatiannya tertuju hanya pada Jungkook. Deru napas Jungkook, detak jantung Jungkook , serta rentetan gumaman atau pun rutukan halus yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook begitu menggoda indera pendengarannya._

 _Ia sedang menikmati waktunya. Tiap detik dan menit yang bergulir seiring tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan._

 _Taehyung menarik dirinya dengan enggan dari perpotongan leher Jungkook begitu lengan Jungkook yang berada di dadanya menekannya untuk menjauh. Hanya pergerakan lemah dan ragu-ragu. Tapi mengingat selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat penolakan semacam ini, Taehyung menghentikan keasyikannya. Ia menatap sepasang mata yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya. Wajahnya masih begitu dekat hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan napasnya di dagunya._

 _Jungkook berada di bawahnya, dengan tubuh yang sudah tak terbalut sehelai benang pun, berpeluh, dan aroma tubuhnya yang membelai indera penciuman Taehyung. Ia berusaha bangun dan menyandarkan diri di kepala tempat tidur hingga mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menyesuaikan diri, membenarkan posisinya. Taehyung kini duduk di sebelahnya. Badannya menghadap Jungkook dan sebelah tangannya masih tidak rela meninggalkan pinggang Jungkook._

 _"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya hati-hati, meskipun dalam hati ia gemas. Gairahnya masih membara hingga di ujung ubun-ubun tapi ia mati-matian menekannya. 'Kontrol, Taehyung. Jungkook sedang rapuh,' batinnya.  
_

 _"Nilaiku turun, Hyung," suara Jungkook lemah._

 _Taehyung mengerutkan kening. Demi apapun di muka bumi ini, memangnya kenapa dengan nilai turun? Pertanyaan itu sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya tapi Jungkook berucap lagi._

 _"Prestasiku menurun. Aku kalah dance competition. Lomba menyanyi pun hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga. Dan –,"_

 _"Dan?"_

 _"Dan Jimin sekarang punya pacar," Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela napas antara kecewa dan kesal._

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau Jimin punya pacar?"_

 _"Dia jadi sibuk dengan pacarnya dan dia mengabaikanku, Hyung," gerutu Jungkook._

 _"Oh," sejenak hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Ia berusaha menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya untuk meringis. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir. Bukankan mereka juga sering meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja? Serta kata-kata lainnya yang terlontar dari Jungkook saat ini. "Jadi, hanya itukah yang membuat moodmu berantakan sepekan terakhir?"_

 _"Kau juga!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang berada di pinggangnya._

 _"Aku? Aku kenapa, Jungkook-ah?" kali ini Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jungkook. Ia melebihi batas kealienannya._

 _"Kau menyebalkan?"_

 _"Menyebalkan bagaimana? Sebenarnya kamu kenapa, sih?" Taehyung mulai tidak bisa mengontrol rasa gemasnya. Nada suaranya meninggi, kemudian –_

 _"Aku tidak tau, Hyung! Jangan tanyakan itu padaku! Moodku hancur karena aku sedih! Aku sedih tapi tak tau alasannya dan itu membuatku frustasi!" teriak Jungkook sejadinya kemudian ia menangis. Taehyung merengkuhnya dan ia tetap menangis._

* * *

Taehyung menghela napas. Ia merasa cukup mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jungkook. Diagnosisnya adalah emosi pemuda yang berada pada masa pubertas seperti wanita pada masa kehamilan trimester pertama; labil. Seingatnya dulu ia tidak begitu tapi, _ya,_ Jungkook berbeda. Ia dituntut lebih banyak daripada manusia sebayanya. Dan sikap perfeksionisnya terkadang membuatnya stres. _Beginilah jadinya._

Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Jungkook lagi. Jungkook spesial, Jungkook kadang sulit dimengerti seperti lembaran buku bahasa asing. Tapi semua hal yang ada pada Jungkook, itulah yang membuat Taehyung selalu jatuh cinta padanya.

Mungkin Jungkook akan selalu menurut di bawah kuasanya. Ia cukup bangga karena sentuhannya seolah jadi pengontrol, dan dirinya akan selalu mendominasi. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Taehyunglah yang pertama kali jatuh dalam pesona Jungkook. Tidak banyak yang tau tapi _player_ handal satu ini akhirnya bertobat karena Jungkook. Dialah yang sebenarnya terkurung dalam eksistensi Jungkook yang memabukkan.

Dan sekarang Taehyung tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook kilat. Bibir yang – mungkin saja – senikmat candu. _Well,_ ia tidak pernah mencicipi apa rasanya barang haram itu. Dan tidak sekalipun terlintas niatan untuk mencoba. Jungkook _saja cukup._

"Hyung...,"

Taehyung tidak menjauhkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Ia justru tersenyum karena mata Jungkook masih terpejam. Ia mengigau.

 _'Sial.'_

Jungkook bergerak dan kepalanya menyenggol bagian tengah selangkangan Taehyung. Tangannya – entah mencari apa – menggerayangi paha Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menggenggamnya sebagai antisipasi jika saja tangan Jungkook berpendar lebih jauh lagi. Ia mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Jungkook dengan lembut. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang dimimpikan Jungkook hingga ia meremas tangan Taehyung dengan gerakan yang sedikit... _Em. Begitulah._

"Hyuuung...," Jungkook menggeliat hingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sedikit tersingkap.

Kali ini Taehyung bersumpah bahwa Jungkook harus membayar siksaan ini segera; nanti pagi. Ia terus menatap warna kesukaannya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Omong-omong warna kesukaan Taehyung: bekas ciuman di kulit Jungkook.

* * *

DEMI APAPUN AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHAN KEINGINAN UNTUK MELANJUTKAN FANFICTION INI KARENA REVIEWNYA JAUH MELEBIHI HARAPANKU. OH MA GAWD. Oke lebay. Maaf

Nah. Aku kembali dengan ini, bonus chapter saja. karena dibilang sekuel kan jelas bukan, dibilang chapter dua juga kayanya nggak layak ya duh. Buat temen-temen yang bingung Jungkook kenapa, milapriscella25, ainiajkook ,she3nn0, ini dia. Jungkook... Moodswing...

untuk yang minta dilanjut, machillaloannindisch1, taehyungkece, vkook jjang, kookies, sudah yaa hehehe.

kemudian aku dilempar tomat dan nggak direview lagi. Astagah **JANGAN!** Maaf banget ya buat readers yang kecewa banget *sembah sujud* sebenernya aku lagi ngerasain dan dilapiaskan, gini. kalian pernah nggak sih ngerasa gitu? Rasanya sedih dan nggak tau alasannya kenapa. Jadinya makin sedih dan bawaannya pengen uring-uringan macem Jungkook.

hehe maaf ya notenya setengah chapter sendiri.

Last but not least, terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah review. Review kalian berharga banget. Aku seneng banget baca review. Maaf nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu. Tadi udah aku sebutin tapi koneksinya putus dan belom sempet di save.


End file.
